Vivere Senza Rimpianti
by pixieface Lust
Summary: She wanted to live without any regrets.


**A/N: **I wrote this a good 4-5 months ago. Yes. It's been rotting in my hard drive for that long. I dare not post it because, after writing it, I thought it was absolute** crap** **shit crap crap!** Like seriously. Plot-wise and writing wise. The way the significant event in this story happened was absolute shiit! I swear, **I'll spoil it** ( a BIT)- the capture was totally lame. When I look back on this, I think what a waste because I could have done SO much better with _to live without regrets_. Yet, I decided by going against my better instinct, and that I will post this simply because, I've got nothing on hand and I miss posting stories in the SasuIno section! Gad this place has srsly changed. I remember when there were non-stop posts. Lol. Anyway, enough of my ranting. If you like this - thank you. :) That makes me happy! If not well, I warned you that it was crap! Ahahaha. Just remember though that I'm like so out of shape- writing wise. But I promise that there's going to be a second pixieface Lust coming and my stories will be improved! Anyway...let's see if you can get through this!

So pleaaase enjoy my story guys. And leave a review if you like it. Or whatevs.

_Beaucoup D'Amore!  
_-Pixie

**

* * *

**

**Vivere Senza Rimpianti**

"Vivere senza rimpianti"

It means _to live without regrets_.

For far too long, she's doubted her judgment about everything. Unhappy about the choices she's made in the past—almost as if, if she could turn back time she'd redo everything over again. She even questioned her decision of becoming a ninja. In her eyes, she was useless. Just another burden to carry. But, she didn't want to think that way anymore. She didn't want to have to feel sorry for the things she's done. When in fact, she's lived a pretty good life.

Now, she's just looking for an opening—a way to redeem herself and be able to look back with pride and not regret.

As the blonde made her way out the gates of the Leaf Village, sights set on her target, over and over she repeated the words "No regrets." She was going to kill her target. She couldn't let Lady Tsunade down, not when she entrusted her with a mission as crucial as this. But the blonde wondered, why send her alone?

She ran past the trees trying to get to location as fast as she could. Then, something caught her eye. She stopped and slowly peered over a bush where she could spot four people. After a few seconds three of them left leaving the one behind.

"S-Sasuke?" Ino said under her breath. Taken aback at what she was seeing. Ino's shifting behind the bushes caused them to make noise and Sasuke snapped his head to her direction.

"I know you're there. Come out." Sasuke demanded.

Ino took a deep intake of breath before she jumped out. She simply stood there and stared at him.

"Yamanaka."

"The reports were wrong." She breathed, "You were nearer the village by approximately 2 and a half kilometers. Less work for me, then."

Sasuke smirked, "Did they send _you_ out to get _me_?" He asked her, obviously not taking her seriously. "Tsunade must really be getting old."

"Don't underestimate me." The blonde stated solemnly.

"What are you gonna do?" Sasuke taunted.

Ino took a deep breath and shook her head. She would let Sasuke know that she wasn't the same kunoichi she was back then. If Sakura grew stronger physically, Ino had matured mentally. She trained and trained until she was satisfied with her abilities. "I would tell you how much I missed you when you left. That, every night I wondered if you were still alive and okay. That I waited every single day for a year for retrieval missions to be successful hoping to see you back in the village again. But, I'm not gonna mean those words." Ino said to him, "Because I realized that we're better off without you."

"No more regrets." Ino Yamanaka stated with conviction.

"So is this the part where you kill me?" Sasuke let out a dry laugh.

"No. This is the part where I take you home." Ino ran quickly toward Sasuke, used her medical ninjutsu to hit a few of his vital points leaving him to mere squirming. "I know just where to make your heart stop."

The blonde tied him up and dragged him toward Konoha. She knocked him out half way there.

When she arrived at the gates, the guards took him to the Hokage tower where Ino also quickly proceeded.

--

"You do know that, the fact you didn't kill him shows that you failed your mission, right?" Tsunade questioned the younger blonde.

Ino nodded.

"So why'd you do it?"

--

"Sasuke?" Ino called out opening the door to his isolation room.

"What do you want?" He bitched.

"To live without regrets." She admitted as she pulled his face closer to hers and gave him a kiss on the lips. Sasuke blinked twice trying to processes what she just did.

"Did you just kiss me?!" he shrieked.

"I believe I did." Ino giggled.

Sasuke shook his head in disapproval. "What is it you really want?" He asked her. Ino's took a more serious emotion to the features of her face.

"I'm trying to do all I can to have the best life I could possibly have. And being the person to capture Sasuke Uchiha is one of my merits." She flashed him a smile.

"Why not just kill me?"

--

"The truth is, I'm not even sure myself. But, all I know is, I got the feeling that when I'd look back, sure I'd be proud of that accomplishment, but I'd end up regretting what I did. I didn't want that. I wanted to do something that I was comfortable with, something that I'd be happy with. I've learned that, that's a way to be able to look back and smile at your past."

--

Tsunade smiled at Ino's explanation, "Certainly, you're a girl who knows what she wants."

Ino chuckled.

"But, for failing the mission, you'll be looking after Sasuke for one week." Tsunade told her.

"Yes." Ino nodded, "I'll take care of it, m'lady."

"Oh and Ino?" Tsunade called. Ino turned around to face her, "To live without regrets is a very respectable nindo."

"It's not just my ninja way. It's my life's motto."

--

"You're an idiot for keeping me alive." Sasuke snorted after Ino told him her reasons for not finishing him off.

"That may be so, but, I'm glad I didn't kill you."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're not worth all the regret I would have felt if I did kill you." The blonde said harshly, her expression growing dark. She slammed the door to his room and walked away.

"Vivere Senza Rimpianti, it means to live without regrets." She recited.

"And so far, it's safe to say I've been successful."


End file.
